Vengeful Survivor
by Mischief Howl
Summary: He had survived and innocence was lost. Now he wishes to put an end to the Killer.. (A Jeff The Killer Fanfiction where Liu survived. May be just a One-Shot)


_Police On Search For A Murderer-_

_Young Boy Survives Homicide_

Green eyes stare at the paper, as if expecting the words to change into something else. It was tiring and he knew the words would never change.

It's been about twelve years, yet the memory remained fresh in his mind.

He had survived, yet, he sometimes wished he didn't. He missed his parents, his old life. He had god knows how much therapy and police question him over and over of that night. A nightmare come to life.

He read that He was still alive. Alive and killing, hurting others. A little boy had said what the monster of a man looked like. And the words that would forever haunt him…

'Go To Sleep'

He slammed his fist down hard, his glass cup nearly breaking. He had sometimes drunk to keep the nightmare away; to keep himself sane, never to lose himself.

"Jeff.." He whispered to himself before drinking down the whiskey.

_-Flash Back -_

He had woken up, startled by a noise but heard nothing else. Maybe he had dreamed the weird noise, so his bright green eyes closed again. He wanted to sleep in, despite him sleeping early. He wanted to play with his brother, showing he still loved him, even after what had happened.

After a few minutes of starting to drift off, he felt an instinct that humanity had when something was watching them. Like a prey defense as a predator watches with hungry, blood thirsty eyes, ready to pounce. His eyes opened just as he felt pressure on his mouth. It hurt him, and he thrashed, trying to breathe. _Brother, Mommy, Daddy! Someone is here! _He desperately thought, struggling against the hand that felt wet with something.. What was it though?

His eyes focused and he wished they hadn't. The one that was holding him down was terrifying! There was his brother, he thought it was at least. Black around his eyes with blood tears, and blood that dripped onto the sheets from what looked to be a smile carved into his cheeks. No! This was a monster!

He saw the free hand raised and paled, for in the moonlight did the knife show in a slight gleam. He cries against Jeff's hand, thrashing harder now, but the strength Jeffrey had was unnatural. "Shhh" It had said, smiling as red tears fell upon the boy. "Just go to sleep"

The knife came down, but before it stabbed, the younger boy managed to get enough sense, and bit down as hard as his jaws could do onto the hand that held him. Blood was tasted and a scream was heard as the hand released the boy to cough and gasp in huge amounts of air. He saw the monster holding his hand, the knife on the floor. He took this time to run, run and refused to look back, out of fear he'd see the monster on his heels, ready to kill him!

He nearly broke the screen door as he rushed through it, the lock breaking away. He screamed and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help! Something is after me! Help please" It wasn't long before some lights turned on, welcoming the boy's desperate cries and screaming.

Police came and helped trying to comfort the boy. They had entered the house, but nothing was there, no murderer. Two bodies with stab wounds, blood in the bathroom, a knife and the older brother missing.

He had told them that it was a monster that looked like his brother… Jeff.

News covered his story, he was seen as a little survivor. He had survived.. Liu. They had finally, after some time of denial, convinced Liu that it indeed was Jeffery that had murdered his parents and attempted to kill him. Liu screamed and cried. Denial..

"He wasn't my brother… He was a monster.. Jeff The Fucking Asshole Killer… I hope you find me, cause I will show you that I won't hesitate to kill you" He said, coldly to nothing. He was alone, lost in his own thoughts.

There was also rumors that someone else was going after Jeff. A girl named Jane.. Good, if she killed him than he'd have to congratulate her. But for now, Liu wanted the glory. He wanted to also see if Jeff would remember his little brother that was always looking for him for love and protection who has now grown up, into that of a strong man that will never back down.

Jeff had destroyed Liu's innocence, there was nothing but nightmares, sometimes he could swear he saw him with that Glasgow smile upon his never blinking face. He lays down upon his soft bed, safe in his apartment.

Outside though, a pair of eyes stared at the window of the very apartment. "Sleep well.. Little _Liu_.. "


End file.
